Butterflies
by Chibirini1
Summary: Rin and Len love each other, despite being twins. But after Len breaks it off, they haven't spoken to each other for years. Their hidden feelings that have lain buried for years have begun to rise; will they explode? RinxLen, twincest
1. Chapter 1

Morning again. I lay motionless in my bed, blinking at the sunlight that peeks through the blinds. Sighing, I roll out of bed, stretching a bit before padding across the carpeted floor to the door. I pause a moment before opening it. I wonder if Len is awake yet. Pushing that thought of my mind, I open the door and hurry down the empty hallway, almost running straight into Miku, who too comes out of her room.

"Oh hey Len- oops, sorry I meant Rin!" Miku says, blushing.

"Don't worry about it Miku." I reply. Without my bow and wearing my baggy pajamas, I do look like Len. I glance back towards his door, opposite mine, yearningly.

"Is Len up yet?" Miku asks, seeing my glance.

"I-I don't know. I just got up too." I stammer. Why would she think I knew? We don't share a room anymore. Not since we were pre-teens…

"Oh ok!" Miku says cheerfully, without any notice of my stammer. "Let's go eat, I think Luka's cooking!" Grabbing my arm, she guides me down the hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen is bright and large, to accomadate all of us Vocaloids that live here. The sun streams through the windows, lighting up the marble counters and tiled floors. Our Huge table sits smack in the middle of a bunch of windows, so its always warm too. And Miku was right, Luka is cooking, thank god! The only other people who cook are Meiko, Gakupo, and Kaito, but Kaito always adds ice cream to whatever he's cooking, Meiko can't cook AT ALL, and Gakupo usually ends up making something strange. Although Gakupo's cooking is usually edible, none of us are really sure what's in it. I sit down while Miku investigates what Luka's cooking. Kaito wanders in sleepily, wearing fuzzy pajamas with leeks printed on it that Miku got him for Christmas. Miku bounds over to him.

"Hi Kaito! Good Morning!" She buries her face in his chest while hugging him tightly. Kaito smiles sleepily and wraps his arms around her too. I sigh at their embrace and pad over to the fridge to get some juice.

"Hey Rin, can you get me a glass too?" Gakupo says while walking up from the basement. He tries to snatch some bacon on his way to the table. Teto prances in after him from the hallway, singing out a "Good Morning" before sitting down.

"Hey, we have to wait for everyone!" Luka scolds gently. She's cooking bacon and eggs, but she must have woken up recently too, because she too is still in her pajamas, a cute pink nightgown. I smile at her. Thank goodness we have Luka as some type of mother figure, because Meiko sure isn't a good candidate!

"Hey whose turn is it to get Meiko?" Gakupo asks, leaning back in his chair and smiling gratefully at me as I set down his juice. _Speak of the devil_, I think, plunking myself in a chair, my back to the windows.

"Nose goes!" Teto squeals and we all put our fingers on top of our noses. Gakupo, who was drinking the glass of juice I brought him, loses.

He groans, gets up, and walks down to the master bedroom at the very end of the hall which Meiko claimed a long time ago, for some reason. We all here a crash and look up expectantly. Sure enough, Gakupo comes in, carrying a sleepy, hung-over Meiko, still wrapped in her red blankets. Her straight brown hair is all messed up, falling in her eyes. He carefully sets her in a chair and she slumps over the wood table.

"Sake…" she groans, and I hurriedly set down a can in front of her. Gakupo leans over, his long purple hair hitting poor Meiko in the head.

"Hey sleepy, time to wake up!" She swats him away while chugging her sake. I turn to the fridge for a second can, and then freeze.

"Good Morning!" Len says. I carefully regain composure and grab the can of sake from the fridge, a gust of cold air washing over me as i shut the door carefully. I set it down by Meiko while looking at the can the whole time, willing myself not to look up, and then sit down by Miku. Good, two chairs away from Len. I look up and tentatively glance over. Len is looking over here, so I look away; ignoring the butterflies I feel whenever I see him. Why was he looking over here? Was it at me?

_Stop it!_ I scold myself and the butterflies. Although Len and I have been acting like this for almost a year now, it's always forced and tense, at least for me. But ever since THAT happened, it has to be this way, no matter what I feel…

Meiko, who has recently regained full consciousness and is sitting upright, starts giving us the rundown for today. I tune out when Miku starts arguing with Teto about practicing Triple Baka.

"Rin? Rin!" Meiko yells suddenly, practically in my ear.

"What? Don't yell!" I say, holding my ear. She leans closer, her large eyes staring intensely.

"Rin, you and Len need to practice the routine for Kokoro, then at three you two need to go and re-record Revolution, since SOMEONE spilled ice cream on the first run and ruined it!" She glares at Kaito, who glares right back.

"A whole cone of my favorite kind ruined." He says darkly. Miku pats him sympathetically on his back, and Kaito puts his head down, still mourning. Len snickers a bit, which earns him a glare from both Meiko and Kaito. I gaze at Len while Meiko continues giving directions to who else will be using our small recording studio behind our house and the empty rooms we use to practice our stage routines and singing. Our house is pretty big, due to our recent successes with our Concerts and CDs. Unfortunately, that success makes Meiko want even more, and since she the founder and head of our group, she is obsessed with making us a worldwide sensation. Which is why we make sure she is always a little tipsy, or else she would work us into our graves. When she's sober, she's a complete tyrant. When she's really drunk, she gets a little crazy. Which is why we try to keep her in the middle ground. We love her to death, but just can't deal with a sober Meiko all the time!

When I hear that me and Len will be spending the day together, I get nervous, because I can't remember the last time we were alone together. Usually when we practice, Meiko's supervising or someone is around, but it sounds like a tight schedule today. Yet as I go to my room to change and get ready, I realize I'm rushing because I'm actually excited. I make myself sit for a while on my bed, staring out the window, listening to the muffled sounds of everyone else getting ready. In the mirror, I examine my appearance. Im wearing a skirt with long tight shorts underneath, since we are practicing, and a tee shirt I've had forever. I like to be comfy, so i dress that way, but i still like to look cute! I'm only missing my bow and pins to keep my bangs out of my eyes. So after I tie my bow, I leave to meet Len outside.

It's beautiful outside, Autumn has just begun to creep up on us. The leaves here are slow to change color, so almost all of them have just turned from green to a golden yellow. The air is not cold or even brisk yet, the warmth of summer clings to it. The sky has no clouds today, and the sun shines through the leaves, creating a gold aura cast over our back yard, which has many trees, of all kinds. A small path snakes through them, more like a worn dirt trail, that leads to our small recording studio and practice house. It's small and comfortable, and I prefer to work there than anywhere else.

Len. There he is, standing underneath the maple tree by the porch. He looks outward, towards the path, and I admire him from the safety of the porch. His clothes are typical guy clothes, A t-shirt and long shorts. Shiny blond hair, crystal blue eyes, just like mine. When we were kids, we always used to always get angry whenever someone called us twins, because me and Len are sure that we aren't. We have a gut feeling, and we knowHowever there's not really anyway to prove it, since Miku found us back when we were seven. Len and I don't have any memories previous to that day, but the way Miku tells it, you'd think the way we joined the Vocaloids was totally normal.

Miku was walking home, back when she, Kaito and Meiko were the only Vocaloids and lived in the city, when she saw Len and I working outside a shop with our so called caretaker…

"_You runts better hurry up!" yells the old man gruffly. Len and I say nothing. Its better not to. However, the man kicks Len anyways. Len cries out and fall to the ground, the box he was carrying falling to the side. _

_ "Len!" I cry, rushing to his side._

_ "It's fine Rin, just keep working Ok?" Len says, smiling weakly at me. He knows my temper. I glare at the man. _

_ "You hurt him!" I say angrily. The man leans down towards my face, the smoke from his cigarette burning my nose._

_ "Well he better get over it, because you two have work to do." He snarls. I bite my lip, trying to squash the words from coming out, but I'm so angry I could hit him._

_ "Stop!" I hear a yell from the end of the alley. A small, green-haired girl hurries towards us._

_ "Mind your business girlie." The man huffs._

_ "I am. I need to ask you something."_

_ "What is that?"_

_ "Are these your twins?"_

"_Twins? They insist they AREN'T twins. Stupid brats." He kicks my foot, and I hold back a cry. "But no. These are some runts I picked up a long time ago. They work for me, I feed them."_

"Not much," _I think. Len and I are very skinny._

_ "Can they sing?" The girl inquires. I stiffen, and so does Len. I love to sing, but the man always yells at me when I do. Len is a good singer too, but he's usually very shy. However, right now, he seems to have sensed an opportunity._

_ "Yes! Yes we can!" he pipes up, ignoring the man's snort. The girl leans down._

_ "Could you sing something for me? She says sweetly. Len blushes, shy again._

_ "Rin, sing something." He says. I cling to his shirt and shake my head. Now I'm the one who's shy._

_ "Rin, this woman might take us home if we sing well enough. We can leave here!" He whispers, sliding his hand into mine. I nod. The girl waits expectantly. _

_ I open my mouth and sing a song Len made up for me to sing at night, when I was scared of the dark._

Don't be afraid, there's nothing wrong

The moon is up, the night is not long.

I'm right here, so do not worry

If we sing the sun will hurry

_The girls eyes widen, and I stop, scared._

_ "That was great!" she exclaims. "Can you sing too?" She asks Len. He nods, and she turns to the man._

_ "What do you want for them?" she says, business like. Len squeezes my hand, and my heart races._

_The man snorts and says the most beautiful words I've ever heard._

_ "You want 'em, you can have 'em."_

We went home to the small apartment with Miku, and have lived with them ever since. Although Meiko was mad at first, insisting we were too young, she did love our voices, and decided that when we were old enough, we would be good additions to the group. She homeschooled us and taught both of us how to read music, play the piano, and dance, so that when we were thirteen, we officially joined the Vocaloids. By that time, Luka, Gakupo had joined, and Teto joined a year later. Len, who has always loved writing, writes almost all of the songs he and I sing. He also taught himself to the play the guitar. I mostly just sing.

I walk up to him now, a few leaves crunching under my feet, announcing my arrival. He turns, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey Rinny," he says. "You're late."

"Sorry." I say, before he turns and starts down the dusty path. We walk awkwardly side by side. I feel the urge to hold hands with him, like we always used to. When we were younger, we were together almost constantly, and it felt natural to do stuff like hold hands and share a room. Hell, we probably would've kept bathing together if Meiko hadn't insisted we stop after we had lived with them for a month or so. But when we turned thirteen, Meiko told us we couldn't share a room and "Needed to start acting more platonically towards each other." Although all of the Vocaloids accepted that Len and I weren't twins as we insisted, Meiko decided that if we wanted to become more mainstream, we needed to pretend to be onstage. But as usual, we had our own plans…

The air is tense between us. I decide to try and break the ice, because i hate the stupid silence that surrounds us.

"Were you writing again last night Len?" I say. He looks at me, surprised.

"Yes, but just a story. Not a song or anything." he looks dow, a mournful expression on his face. I wonder why, and feel sad.

"I know, I didn't hear your keyboard last night, so…" I trail off, embarrassed at my own words. "Not like I was listening or anything! I couldn't really care less." I say hotly. I glance at Len. He has a guarded look on his face that turns haughty.

"Well of course we can't expect the Princess to care about anything but herself." He says, turning his face away.

I look away too, and clench my hands. Len knows I hate being called a princess. I hate it when he's like this. he used to protect me from being hurt, but now it seems like thats all we end up doing to each other. I blink back tears, wishing things were different.

Len P.O.V

Damn! Why did I say that? Stupid, Stupid! I wanted to try and talk to her today, but then I go and say something like that. We get too close and start shooting off our mouths. Now she's upset. Rin and I have always been able to tell what each other was feeling, like a sixth sense. The others always thought it was cool, like it was some parlor trick, but it was just natural for us. the trees part, revealing the outlines of the practice room, so there isn't much time. I grab her hand, halting both of our steps.

"Rin, I want to talk to you." I say nervously, gazing at her small figure.

She looks up, surprised, and then blushes when she realizes I am holding her hand. I drop her hand, embarrassed, and she looks away angrily.

"What is it Len?" She huffs. Although she's mad, I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Rin is shorter than I am, and her hair is the same length as mine, and the same gold color like the leaves above us, but hers is always very soft and shiny looking. My hand twitches, like it wants to reach out to her, and I clench it angrily. My heart pounds wildly, almost as if it's saying _"your fault, your fault, your fault."_ It's my fault that we can't even talk to each other. I shift my weight, listening to the leaves rustling. I try to muster up courage.

"Rin, I-I…" Just tell her! Tell her!

She looks up, her crystal blue eyes locking into mine, and I remember that day so clearly it hurts. I stumble back from her, almost falling to the dusty path.

"We need to start practicing." I mumble, walking ahead of her towards the small yellow house again.

"Whatever." She says, falling into step behind me.

I'm relieved when we reach the practice house, because that means we can start rehearsing. After IT happened, the only time Rin and I can let the tension go is when we are performing. After all, Rin and I have almost all of our songs together, so when we dance or whatever, it's not like we CAN"T touch each other and stuff. If we act like we usually do, we don't perform well.

I stop suddenly so I can ask Rin for the key, but she must've not been paying attention because she crashed right into me as I turned around. Now Rin isn't very heavy, but she can be just as forceful as a road roller. She pushes us both over, with me landing hard on the ground and her on top of me. I feel relived knowing that she didn't fall on the hard ground like I did. She screeches, surprised, as we go down, and then is stunned into silence when we hit the ground. Her beautiful face, inches from mine, reminds me of the last time we were this close. So I do exactly what I did then: I kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Teto.

"Hi Rinny!" she says as she bounds in the door, pink pigtails bouncing. I glance out into the hallway, then close the door behind her and turn around to see her staring inquisitively at me.

"What's wrong?" she asks. She leans forward. "Is it Len?" I stare at her, dumbfounded. Teto is probably the most naïve, innocent person I know, but she can be surprisingly observant and has even sometimes displayed moments of great clarity and intelligence. This may be one of those times, since Len and I have been very careful ever since IT happened, so no one would know that there was any difference from before. However, it appears that this hasn't gotten by Teto.

"What are you talking about? Why would me being upset have anything to do with Len?" I say, sitting down at my desk by the windows, grabbing a pen, trying my hardest to bluff my way out. I twirl the pen nervously.

"Rinny! You can't fool me!" she says sweetly, reaching out and hugging me. "First of all, you guys were supposed to practice, and then five minutes ago you ran out of the yard alone and crying. I saw it all from upstairs." She grins at me, and then twirls in a little circle.

I feel stupid.

"He just wasn't being nice, you know Len!" I say with forced carelessness, continuing to twirl the pen. "I guess I was just being too sensitive!" I roll my eyes.

She stares at me.

"Ok," she says slowly, unconvinced. "Well you wanna come with me, Miku, and Gakupo to go get school supplies tomorrow and some bread?" She licks her lips. Teto is crazy about bread. Kaito is always telling her she's going to get fat, eating nothing but carbs, but Teto never cares she's so tiny anyways. We used to be around the same size, but now I've grown more, and it seems like Teto hasn't grown at all! Must be the bread. I decide to go with them, and Teto leaves to go tell Gakupo. I sit down by the window again, searching.

I had completely forgotten about school. We are starting Monday, and I hadn't even thought about it! Meiko, Gakupo, and Luka had graduated a while ago, and Kaito had graduated last year, but Miku and Teto are seniors, and Len and I are juniors. We were all forced to stop being homeschooled after middle school, when Meiko refused to try and teach us anymore, claiming the alcohol had wiped her brain of any high school subjects, but I think she just wanted us out of her hair.

Personally, I hated high school, and not just because of what had happened between Len and I. I was teased by other kids, mostly boys, and it's not like I was very social. I was too "abrasive", Miku had said. Miku was much more popular, just like she always is. It would be really easy to hate her, but she can be so sweet that you can't. Unfortunately, with her being a year older, I don't see her much at school, and the same for Teto. As for Len, he was more popular than I was, since all the girls thought he was cute, and Len was just "likable." Not that I was jealous. The only thing Len really got teased about was the fact that he had never dated anyone or had a girlfriend. I always wondered why, and secretly hoped it might be because of me. Not that I had ever had a boyfriend or anything either. Boys were trouble, and after Len, other boys just seem stupid, or there's always something wrong with them. They just weren't Len, I guess. But I know Len, and one of his worst traits, in my opinion, was that he cared way too much about what everyone thought about him, excluding myself. I don't think he cares about me at all sometimes. But then again…

I touch my lips, pressing on them slightly to make them hurt a bit. I hadn't been kissed in a long time. It had felt perfect, Len's lips against mine, the feel of his hands pressing on my back. I flush and get up from the window. I needed to stop thinking about it. We were over, had BEEN over, so there was no reason to revisit stupid feelings. But as I get up, I catch a glimpse of Len walking out into our yard, heading towards the house. Without thinking about it, I touch my lips again, wishing.

Len P.O.V

"Rin!" I call, but she is already almost out of sight, and definitely out of earshot. I helplessly watch her disappear, the white of her bow disappearing into the leaves. Angrily I pound the dusty ground. Damn it! I feel like I can never do anything right. I was supposed to tell her that I missed her, that I wanted to really TALK to her, not insult her, kiss her, and then make her cry! The only good thing, other than actually getting to kiss her, was that for a second, she kissed me back. She must have some feelings then! She can't hate me, at least not completely. There was some hope then! But I still wished it had lasted longer, that feeling of brief relief from having to always keep her at arm's length, to be able to hold her close… I try to stop thinking and put my head in my hands. I know I must look stupid, sitting here on the ground, covered in dirt and practically having a fit.

But then I remember afterwards, and forget all about how I look… I've always hated seeing Rin cry; it makes me feel almost broken. Rin is always so independent and silly, so when she is upset enough to cry, I can't help but want to fix it for her. When we were little and she would cry, I would give or promise her anything to make her stop crying, but when that didn't work, I would sing to her. She used to love hearing me sing, she said it was comforting. But back then the only things that used to make her cry were thunderstorms; she's always hated them. Whenever there was lightning, she'd immediately get a deer-in-the-headlights look. If there were storms at night, I would automatically wake up whenever there was a storm, not because I was afraid of storms, but because she would scoot over to my side and cling to me until it was over. I still wake up every time there's a storm, only now I'm alone. I don't know what Rin does now; I know she still hates them. I sigh. Now I'm the thing that makes her cry. When I saw her crying, I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her, she looked so small and sad, her blue eyes glistening, cheeks pink. But now what to do? I can't try and talk to her now, and we were supposed to practice…

I pick myself off the ground and attempt to brush the dust and leaves off, but eventually give up; it's just a little dirt. I walk slowly through the woods, wondering what she's thinking now. I gaze upwards to see the patches of bright blue that peek through the golden leaves. I wish I was up there, instead of depressed down here on the ground. As I make it into the yard, I look for Rin's window, and see a flash of gold and white. Was she watching for me? I feel a small flutter of hope. I try to brush myself off a bit more and go inside, hoping to run into her, but suddenly Gakupo comes around the house, and I almost run into him.

"Whoa there Len. If you ran into me, you could have knocked me over, and then there would be a lawsuit." He says, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Gakupo is strange and a proud perv, but he's totally harmless. Unfortunately, we learned that the hard way. The first time we all met him, he said something pervy to Miku, trying to be funny, but instead got punched in the face by Kaito. I honestly think he got lucky, because if Kaito hadn't punched him, Miku would've, and I'd bet she punches even harder than Kaito.

"Where's Rin? Aren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" he says. He's changed into his purple and white performance outfit, so I guess he was ordered to do a dress rehearsal by Meiko this morning. I hadn't really paid attention; I had been trying to sneak looks at Rin without her noticing.

"It was canceled." I say dryly. He gives me a confused look and absentmindedly scratches his long hair.

"Rolling around on the ground Len?" Gakupo says slinkely, pointing at the dirt. I blush and punch him in the arm, although for once, he's on the right track.

"I just fell." I mumble, somewhat impatiently, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. I want to see how Rin is.

"Well what are you going to do now? I already finished, so I've got nothing to do. You wanna do something?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like doing anything." I say, trying to crack a smile, but it's hard. Gakupo raises his eyebrows, and I gulp, praying he won't ask why.

"Ok. I'll see you later then?" he says.

"Yea, yea. See ya." I say, relieved. I wave as he turns away to head back around the corner. I don't wait for him to disappear before I run across the grass onto the porch. I pull open the door and let the screen door slam behind me as I rush into the house. However, no one is in sight but Teto, who sits demurely at the table, gazing at me with large eyes while chewing on one of Mikus leeks. She swallows.

"Watcha doing?" she says. I feel myself start to sweat. Why does everyone want to know my business?

"Oh ya know… just running… for exercise." She says nothing, just stares some more while chewing. "So now, I'll just go upstairs, got to change… all sweaty!" I say with a nervous laugh. I am way too paranoid.

"And dirty." She says pointedly. Damn.

"Yup… I fell! Silly me… Bye Teto!" I say, backing away towards the stairs. She waves and continues chewing. I trip over the first step, but don't stop or look back as I continue up the stairs. Once in the hallway, I walk quietly and then stand in front of Rin's door. It's closed. I stare stupidly at it, as if it had some complex lock on it. Losing courage, I turn and grab clothes from my room before heading to the bathroom. Might as well change anyways. However, that door is closed too, and someone is taking a shower. I lean in, my ear close to the door, then suddenly hear the light sound of Rin's voice. She's singing. I listen hard, trying to figure out what song it is, and also just to listen for the melodic sound of her voice. She's singing Meltdown, a song she wrote on her own recently. I thought it was wonderful, but didn't tell her.

I slid down the wall, probably leaving tracks of dust, and sit outside the door. I feel so tired all of a sudden. I just want to sleep, get away from everything. I put my head on my knees, and just listen to her voice as I drift off, my clothes still clutched in one of my hands.

Rin P.O.V

I walk across the tiled floor, my body wrapped in my robe, and open the door, blinking as the cold air hits me and steam rushes out. However, I stop after one step outside the bathroom door, because Len sits there, right outside! I blush, horrified. What is he doing here? Did he hear me singing? Not like he doesn't everyday but… Then I see he's sleeping. His hair, still dusty, falls over his face, and his face rests adorably on his knees. He doesn't snore, just breathes evenly in and out, just like I remember. I stare, confused. He's sleeping outside the bathroom. He must have been planning to shower, because he's got fresh clothes clutched in his hand.

I'm not sure what to do, I can't leave him here. I clutch at my soft robe nervously, then lean down and poke his head gently.

"Len." I whisper loudly. He starts awake, his eyes blinking sleepily from beneath his bangs.

"Wha- Oh Rin…" he looks confused. I blush, then suddenly feel something rushing up from inside.

"What are you doing out here? Were you spying on me? Perv!" I say, before turning around swiftly and marching to my room. I feel the blush deepen as I sit down on my bed, both of my hands covering my mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. I don't know why, but it's too funny. Probably just me having a breakdown because of stress, but after everything this morning, and the shock… I just laugh, rolling all over my comforter, as I try to suppress my giggles. Eventually, I manage to stop. I roll over, and walk to my closet, flinging open the door and then scanning the rows of bright fabrics. I decide to pick out something really cute, just to make myself feel confident, because eventually when I have to come out of my room and face Len after all of this, I will need it.

The next morning isn't very bright and beautiful; instead the sky is filled with fray clouds that cast a dark shadow over everything. I wake up in the weak light with a slight headache, even though I went to bed early. Dinner was awkward, me and Len saying nothing to each other for the rest of the night, but luckily I don't think anyone noticed. Instead I just stared down into my food and tried to stay in the conversation. But Len said almost nothing to anyone, and although he is more on the quiet side, it seemed unusual. I bet it was because I yelled at him. I feel bad, but it wasn't like I could say anything to him.

I get out of bed quicker than usual, because we need to go get school supplies today. I walk over to my closet and decide on a long sleeved pink t-shirt and a purple skirt. Might as well wear a skirt while it's still nice outside. I look in the mirror and make a face. I look so plain. Miku always looks so cool with her long hair, Teto always dresses so cute, Meiko looks sophisticated, Luka looks grown-up. I look… plain. Short yellow hair, blue eyes, no figure. Nothing special. I sigh. No wonder I'm made fun of at school. I shake my head. There's no reason to be depressed! I need to shake these silly feelings. Sometimes I wish I had none at all! I grab my bag and straighten my bow as I head downstairs to get some breakfast before we leave. At least Len won't be with us today, so I won't be distracted… but at the same time, I really do wish he was coming too.

Len P.O.V.

I wake up to find a gray day. Great. Another thing to add to my depression, I think as I turn away from the window and lay back down. Might as well stay in bed today. Rin hates me. Last night at dinner, she completely ignored me, and didn't even say goodnight. I turn my head and groan into my pillow. I'm such a big baby. I need to get over myself. But as lay with my misery, I hear a click outside my door. I sit up, listening intently. Outside my door, there are light footsteps. Rin. What is she doing up so early? I almost always get up before her, when we were younger I woke her up every morning. I grab a shirt to pull over my bare chest and stumble towards the door. There's stuff all over my carpet, mostly paper, books, and clothes, but I never bother to pick it up, I know where everything is. But it does kinda make it hard to walk. I open the door, and walk towards the end of the hallway, where Gakupo has appeared.

"Morning Len." He says sleepily. He's got on pajama pants on, but no shirt, so he must of just woken up too.

"Hey." I say, craning my neck to try and find Rin. "What's happening?"

"Nothing really. Oh no wait, Kaito is taking the car to go take the girls school shopping or something." I'm not that interested, but I wonder if Rin is going.

"All the girls?" I ask.

"Well not Luka and Meiko, cuz they don't need that stuff, but yeah everyone else I heard."

"Oh, well I better go too then." I say casually, leaning up against the painted wall. Gakupo looks at me strangely.

"You want to go with Kaito and the girls?" he says slowly.

"Well… I need school supplies too." I reply. He shrugs, the scratches his shoulder absentmindedly.

"You better hurry then, they're leaving soon." I nod, then brush past him to head down the stairs, to spot Kaito, who's got the keys and is heading to the car.

"Hey, I just wanted to catch you guys before you left, because I need to get supplies too." I say.

"Cool. We'll wait in the car ok?" Kaito replied, sliding on his sunglasses. I hold back from rolling my eyes a little, because it's not sunny out, Kaito is just trying to look cool. He however, just flashes me a huge smile and nods his head as he leaves. I sigh at his silliness before turning around to fly up the wood steps. I hurriedly try to decide what to wear once I'm in my room, trying to find something that will make me look cool. I decide on long khaki shorts and a yellow t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. I put my hair up, although half of it falls out immediately anyways before rushing out the door.

After I pound down the steps, I wave high to Luka, but she stops me before I can get to the door.

"Len," she says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok? You seemed a little down last night, and someone mentioned that you were acting strangely." She looks worried, and I feel bad for having to lie to Luka. She's always been great, practically a mom to us all ever since she got here. She's got a beautiful voice, and is one of the kindest people I've ever known. I actually feel like telling her what has been going on, just to get it out, but I hold it back. I don't think Luka would judge or anything, but it's already hard to keep secrets in this house. I smile at her and pat her hand.

"I'm fine, I was just tired." I say. But she still looks concerned, staring silently at me, worry in her eyes. After a beat, she leans in to hug me and I blush.

"Ok, but if you want to talk, you tell me ok?" I nod, then wave again as I back out the door. In the driveway, Kaito stands by the car, looking into one of the side mirrors. This car is one we've had forever; it's small, kind of old and faded looking, and a strange gray-green color. But Kaito swears it's the most dependable car, so we've kept it, even though it doesn't fit all of us in the house. Kaito sees me and straightens up.

"Hey Len, ready to leave?"

"Yea, I'm ready." I reply, sliding my eyes towards the car. I spot Rin almost immediately, and she doesn't look very happy to see me.

"Cool, hop in. looks like there's a spot by Rin." He says as he slides into the driver's seat, grinning at Miku. I open the car door and climb in and sit next to Rin on the leather seat, knowing that this is so not a good idea. The second I brush up against her, she stiffens.

"Sorry." I mumble, sneaking a look at her, but she has her head turned towards the window on Teto's right. She doesn't look at me, but I can tell her face is red.

"Geez Len, I didn't think you would want to come with us girls!" Miku says, turning around to look at us in the backseat, her long aqua pigtails draped all over the gear shift as she turns. She rests her head on the shoulder of her seat.

"Yea, we girls are so gross with our cooties!" Kaito said in a high falsetto voice, waving one hand around obnoxiously while driving. Miku punches his arm lightly, giggling. I don't look at Rin, but then Teto leans forward and pipes up.

"Kaito, you're not a girl! And if you were, then why would Miku be dating you?" she says, confused. Miku and Kaito snicker, and normally I would, but I'm too busy watching Rin out of the corner of my eye. She doesn't either, just stares out the window, a blank stare on her face. I tug on my shirt, aching with wanting to know what she's thinking.

Suddenly Kaito stomps on the brake, and being typical teenagers, none of us are wearing our seatbelts, so Teto ends up sprawled on the floor, and Rin grabs onto me in order to avoid falling on me again. I instinctively grab her waist, and she leans into me, pressing her back against my front. Whoops, I think not so regrettably.

"Woah! Did you see that cat?" Kaito says, peering out of the windshield like one might appear.

"There was no cat stupid, that's called you not seeing a stop sign!" Miku scolds. Teto groans and holds her head.

"Oww! That hurt!" she exclaims, but is suddenly fine when she spots a mint underneath the seat. She slips her small arm underneath, trying to fish it out. At this angle, I can't help notice how soft Rin's skin is, and how silky her hair looks. I lean my head onto hers, and then she turns and looks up at me.

"Are you ok?" she asks, her beautiful eyes boring into mine. Although she is genuinely concerned, I'm suddenly aware of what I'm doing, and in the same moment, she is too.

"Of course I'm ok." I say coldly, regrettably pulling my hands away. She releases her grip and pushes herself closer to Teto, who has climbed back into her seat after successfully retrieving the mint. I immediately feel horrible. Len Kagamine screws up again I think sadly, as I watch Rin turn away from me, becoming engrossed with whatever Miku was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Me: Thank you for supporting me and my story! There will be more to come! teehee trying to decide whether to write a lemon for the next part or not... leave me reviews! They encourage this poor writer :0

School. A sad affair if you ask me. I always put on an act at school, its automatic, just me trying to fit in. If you think about it, I'm not really friends with anyone, not really. I know and talk to a bunch of guys, but they aren't very nice, so I don't really consider us to be buddies or whatever. And almost all the girls are the same, falling all over the guys, throwing themselves at whatever will get them attention. Except for Rin. Plus being at school reminds me of when we first started, almost three years ago…

Rin grabs my hand excitedly once we are in school. The others have scattered, leaving me and Rin in the crowd.

"Len, aren't you excited? We are in real school now!" she squeals. She looks so pretty today, with her face all excited. She's wearing the school uniform, a white button down shirt, red tie, and a pleated gray skirt. Mine is practically the same, but of course I'm wearing pants. I rub my sweaty hand on the coarse fabric of them, wishing I didn't feel anxious flutters in my stomach. I hold tightly to her hand, because it would be hard to spot her in the crowd, and also because I'm well… really nervous. I wish we were home again; just Rin and I, doing something fun together, instead of having to come here. It's all very busy and new.

As Rin glances at our schedules, I see out of the corner of my eye some guys my age leaning up against a door frame, staring at Rin and I, snickering. I wonder why. We look the same as the rest of the kids in the crowd, we are wearing the same thing.

"Len, will you walk to my first class with me? I promise to meet you at yours afterwards!" she pleads, swinging our clasped hands. We had already decided last night that we would meet each other after each class, since we don't have any classes together. That's one of the many things that sucks about pretending to be twins; they don't want me and Rin to have any classes together.

I smile at her.

"Ok, just don't be late ok?" I tease. She grins back, and looks so cute that I almost forget that we are in a bleak boring school.

"I promise!" she says, squeezing my hand, filling me with relief. I don't know what I'd do without her.

She pulls me forward, pushing her way through the throng of students. I smile; Rin is so demanding. But when we pass by the guys by the door, one of them leans forward and hisses at me:

"Lover twins!" he sneers and all his buddies howl with laughter. Rin, oblivious, continues to pull me forward. Flushed, I let go of her hand. She turns around and is jostled by passing students.

"Len?" she says, confused, her hand clutching her backpack tightly, the only indication that she is nervous too.

"Uh, I just realized, I have to go to the bathroom. Sorry Rin, I'll see you later." I wave and turn around swiftly, practically running away from her as I trample down the stairs, not even sure where I'm going. I reach a desolate corner and lean up against the wall, right under a faded poster. I feel bad, leaving her alone like that, and I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for her excitement, she would have noticed my lie. But I'm shocked. How did those guys know I liked Rin like that? We had been pretty sly, sneaking into each other's room at night so we could sleep in the same room, and we hadn't even talked about the night I had kissed her. No one had caught on to how we were feeling at home, how did they notice here? I fumble with my backpack, pulling out my schedule that Rin had pressed back into my hand. After glancing at it, I hurry to my next class, weaving in and out through the throngs of students, my mind filled with worry and the thought of those guys laughing at us.

That night, I tiptoe across the hallway and slip into Rin's room. She's already left a space for me.

"Hey." She says sleepily, opening her eyes as I get into bed beside her. She wiggles a little closer.

"Hey." I say. We don't bother making excuses to each other of why we do this anymore. I rest my head on my pillow and push my bangs out of my eyes.

"I hardly saw you at all today." She pouts, her hands held up by her face, resting underneath it.

"Sorry, it was really confusing. I got lost a bunch." I say truthfully, but still feel guilty for not telling her. We are quiet for a bit as we listen to the sounds of crickets that we hear from outside through the glass.

"Rin?" I say, breaking the silence as I prop myself up on one arm.

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you remember that night that I…uh got my own room?" She too props herself up on one arm, the strap of her nightgown drooping down. It's yellow, one of my favorite colors.

"Yes. And you… you kissed me." Leave it to Rin to be forward. I blush; glad to see she can't see my face very well in the dark. She fingers with the sheet.

"Yea… Well I just wanted to tell you why I did." I say, casting my eyes downward, embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because… Well… because I love you Rin!" I blurt out, then shrink back.

She says nothing; she is surprised, I can tell. I discover I'm sweating bullets, I'm so nervous, wishing she would say something. Then suddenly, she leans forward and kisses me softly.

"I love you too Len." She says, almost a whisper. Her forehead rests against mine, her sweet warm breath caressing my lips. Then hesitantly, she worms her way into my arms, cuddling up to me, her head on my shoulder and her arm resting across my chest. I grab ahold of her hand again and wrap my other arm around her. We snuggle happily together, the blankets wrapped around us both. Happily, I kiss the top of her head, my heart bursting. I'm so happy, that as I drift to sleep, I've almost completely forgotten about what happened at school earlier. Almost.

After school shopping and dinner, I head to my room. I gaze at Rin's door longingly. If only… I sigh, then turn away towards my own door.

Although we have school tomorrow, I stay up late writing. Or trying to. Lately I can't seem to write anything, not songs or stories, nothing. Dejected, I pull my hair from its ponytail and shake my head to get rid of the feeling. It's getting really long; maybe I should get it cut. It's as long as Rin's, and hers is almost to her shoulders now. Shrugging out of my shirt, I glance at myself in the mirror. I'm all lean, but not really very muscular. I scold myself for not working out more. I don't want to look like a girl! I shrug it off and flick the light switch. I climb into bed then close my eyes. Maybe tomorrow I'll…

My thoughts are interrupted by thunder. My eyes bolt open. I sit up and look out my window. Sure enough, it starts raining like crazy. My thoughts flash to Rin. I wonder if she's ok.

I get out of bed, and creep across my dark room, only being lit up by the flashes of light from the window. I carefully pick my way through the stacks of stuff to the door. I open it to the hallway and peer out. Nothing. I sneak across and gently press my ear to Rin's door. Maybe she hasn't noticed the storm. However, I hear a small noise inside, and that's enough for me. Bravely, I push on the door. After my eyes adjust, I see that she is huddled under a blanket in the middle of her bed, and I can hear her sniffling. I close the door behind me quietly.

"Rin?" I say, tentatively walking towards her. She uncovers herself and sits up. Tears streak down her face, gleaming in the strikes of lightning.

"Len?" She says, her voice small. Her hands are shaking as they clutch her blanket. The sight of her makes everything else meaningless. I sit on the bed and reach for her. At first she hesitates, but the flash outside encourages her to crawl into my embrace. I wrap my arm around her, and then grab one of her hands in mine to try and stop their shaking.

"It's ok, it's ok." I soothe, stroking her back and squeezing her hand gently in mine. She buries her face in my shirt, muffling the sound of her crying.

I sit there and hold her, in the middle of her bed, surrounded by her orange comforter and sheets while the rain pelts the windows underneath her blinds. The lightning lights up the room occasionally, making her hair and skin glow in the darkness. Soon she stops crying, just lets her head rest on my chest as her breathing slows. Unfortunately, the thunder and lightning die away, and the storm soon ends. She pulls away from me, only to clutch at her tee shirt nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She says, wiping her eyes as she sits up.

"I was worried about you." I say, shocking myself. When have I become this honest?

"I'm fine now." She says, pulling the blanket around herself. However, I see her large eyes glance towards the window. She's scared it's going to start again. I take a deep breath.

"Well I think it may start again. Do you want me to stay?" I say, trying to keep my emotions out of my voice. She says nothing, just sits in the darkness looking down, her face hidden in the shadows and unreadable. After a while, I get up to leave, but she leans forward and grabs ahold of my hand. Even in the dark, her nail's gold color shines, and her hand it smooth.

"No…Please stay." She whispers. I nod, and then lay down beside her. After a moment's hesitation, she lies down too and hands me a pillow. I place it close to hers. Our hands are still clasped tightly, resting in the small place between us. I decide now is better time than never to tell her.

"Rin, I'm sorry about today. I just… really miss you. Miss us." I say nervously. She inhales sharply, and pulls on her hand a little. I clutch hers tightly; I don't want her to run anymore. She ducks her head down.

"I miss you too." She says quietly, squeezing my hand back ever so slightly. I suddenly feel invigorated. She misses me. But then she really does pull her hand away. "But Len, you know we can't. I won't do it again." She clenches her hand, empty now, and closes her eyes. I clench my empty hand too, feeling irrationally angry. Her breathing slows as she falls asleep, her head cradled by her pillow, her hair falling onto her long lashes. I stare mournfully at her small figure.

The past is always slapping me in the face. My mistakes. I know what she wants me to say, but something always holds me back…

Rin and I are a couple. Although we try not to act like it at home, we have suspicions that no one will approve. However, I'm so happy I could fly. I always want to be near her, every second away from her is a lifetime. She's perfect. When the school day ends, it's always a relief because the only dark spot is everyone else. I haven't made any friends yet, because it seems like the whole school has noticed Rin and I, and are bent on trying to make our lives miserable. I'm not sure how any of the other Vocaloids haven't caught wind of it yet, but I know that Rin is having a hard time too. I try to ignore it, but it infuriates and embarrasses me.

Rin tries not to think about it, but often times I'll stay awake after she's fallen asleep on my shoulder, thinking about how many times we were made fun of that day. I'm worried for Rin, because I know she's actually really sensitive, and I don't want her getting hurt. I wish we had classes together, so I could be by her side and protect her.

I wait for her anxiously by the stairwell so we can take the bus home. I scan the place, searching in the crowd for her beautiful face. Instead I hear whispers.

"I heard that they plan to have a bunch of disfigured kids together." One snickers. I freeze.

"Gross. That's just wrong. They're TWINS for god's sake!" A girl says.

I turn away and clench my teeth. They are all stupid. I suddenly feel two thin arms wrapping around me.

"Len!" Rin says through the loud noise. I grin happily and wrap my arms around her, breathing in the scent of her orange shampoo.

"Ugh what a whore! You think she could fine someone other than her BROTHER!" This pierces through the crowd, and I see that this comment has been made by some girl who stands in a group, all of them staring at Rin and I. My blood boils.

"Those two are so strange! Someone should call social services! That's incest!"

My eyes narrow. I'm so angry; I could punch them all out, even if some of them are girls. I see Rin look at them, an angry look on her face. But then she looks down, sad and dejected. I'm shocked. Rin would usually tear someone apart if they upset her temper. That's when it hits me. She's USED to these torments. I had no idea it was so bad.

I drop my arms from her and swallow hard. My hands shake as I clench them. Then without a word, I turn and walk away from her. I don't get far before the tears start streaming down my face. Inside of me, something breaks. But I refuse to look back. Yet somehow I know that she realizes what I've done.

Rin P.O.V

I turn away from those girls, pushing away my anger. It just makes the taunts worse. I look at Len, hoping we can just go home. His face is strange. He looks angry and… shocked? Suddenly he drops his arms from my waist. I open my mouth to say something when he turns and walks away, leaving me alone.

I suddenly can't move. His gesture is nothing very big, but I can tell what has happened. Tears fill my eyes. I can hear people laughing behind me. I feel like someone has knocked the wind out of me, I can't breathe. I wrap my arms around myself as the tears stream down. There isn't even any anger, just a hollow empty feeling of loneliness and loss. He must not love me anymore. He must care more about not being teased then about us. These thoughts just make me sob even more. I feel a light touch on my shoulder.

"Rin, sweetie what's wrong?" Miku says. The taunters have scattered, intimidated by the popular, pretty girl with the long, shiny pigtails. I can't stop crying, I can hardly see. I feel so stupid and helpless. She helps me to my feet and puts her arm around me, grabbing my bag that I dropped.

"Shh, it's ok. You can tell me at home." She guides me away towards the buses, holding her head high and proud. I know she's worried, but I can't tell her anything. It would only make it hurt more, and there's no way she'd understand.

I sit alone in my room. Miku must of just assumed I was hormonal or something, because she pressed some aspirin into my hand before she was dragged away by Meiko to record something. There's a knock at my door. I answer it cautiously, dragging myself away from my bed. Meiko saunters in, her red skirt swinging from side to side with her hips.

"C'mon Rin, you are scheduled to record that new song. Let's go!" Meiko says. I completely forgot, and I let her drag me outside and down the path to the studio. It's only when we are about halfway when I realize that Len will be there. I start pitifully fighting against her hold.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

"I'm sick, I can't sing, just let me go!" I panic, my breath escalating. I can't go in there; I can't see him, no no NO. But she continues to pull, ignoring my protests.

"Rin, you're fine. Miku told me it's" your time", but I think you can sing one song." In the midst of this, I blush. Stupid Miku. As we enter the booth, my palms begin to sweat and I try to pull myself out of her grasp even more.

It's too late. I see him. Surprisingly, he looks just as bad as I feel. He stares at the ground, his hair hiding his eyes. Luka sits across from him, and glances nervously from me to him, seeing our mutual distress. I fight back tears, clinging to Meiko's arm. I pull on my t-shirt. Then suddenly, I'm filled with anger. Why should Len be so sad? Why did he even do this?

We are put inside the booth, and I find in spite of everything, I can still sing. The notes come out fine as long as I don't look at him. However, halfway through, I look up and see Len crying in the reflection of the glass in front of us that separates us and Meiko and Luka. His voice sounds fine, but tears are dripping silently down his face. The anger returns, and I suddenly feel tears streaking down my face. Outside the booth, Luka and Meiko are staring at us through the glass, stunned. We finish the song, and I can no longer choke back sobs. Ripping off my headphones, I run out, out of the booth then out of the recording studio.

"Rin wait!" I hear Len call, his footsteps pounding the ground behind me. I slow, then stop and whip around. He reaches me, and I slap him. He stumbles back, shocked by the sudden impact.

"Why? How could you do this?" I scream. He holds his face, and then looks up, pleadingly.

"Rin, I hate it! I hate them making fun of us! I can't stand it!" He says angrily.

"So their opinion matters more to you then I do?" I yell. "I-I thought you loved me!"

"I do! But Rin, I can't do it, watching it every day. I just want us to be treated normally! Maybe if we just were just together in private-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. Then the anger drains out of me.

"I can't believe this." I cry. "I love you."

"Rin…" he is crying again too, and he steps forward, lacing his hands in mine as I try to pull them back. He leans forward, trying to talk to me, make me understand. But I don't.

"Aren't I enough Len?" I sob. His silence cuts through me, answering my question. I rip my hands out of his then push him forward, my anger returning, the heat reaching every point in my body.

"It's me or them Len. I don't want to have any relationship with you if all you want to do is hide it." I say. "Choose." I try to breathe normally to no success. Please Len, please don't do this to me.

"Rin, it doesn't have to be this wa-"

"CHOOSE Len, or I will!"

He covers his face, frustrated . I know that he is trying to hide from this, is trying to withdraw. He always does this. From the window, I can see Luka and Meiko gaping at us, Meiko pressed up against the window, but I know they can't hear a thing we are saying. I wait and wait for the response I want, the response I need, but there is no sound except for the wind and the damp sound of our tears hitting the dust.

"Fine." I say, feeling myself start to shut down as the anger takes over. "This time, I'll be the one walking away. Don't ever touch me again Len. I…I hate you!"

"RIN!" He yells, angry now. But I make myself turn around and walk away.

He doesn't follow me. I run towards the house, then up the stairs to my room. I grab the door and slam it behind me. Let him make excuses to Luka and Meiko, leave him alone with his hurt. Then as the anger drains out of me, the pain and realization sets in. I crawl in bed, fully dressed, and hope that the pain will leave.

When the sky outside my windows darkens, I still haven't moved. Miku and Luka have both come to talk to me, but I refused to say anything, just staring at the fabric of the sheet, memorizing the threads, willing myself not to cry until they are gone. I've even heard Kaito's deep voice and Meiko's from outside my door, and I bet they were trying to talk to Len. Right now, I just want to be left alone by everyone, because none of them will ever understand. There's no use seeking comfort, it will just make the pain worse.

I haven't cried in a while, but that's probably just because there aren't any tears left. Most are either dried to my face or have soaked my pillows and sheets. I refuse to turn my pillow over though, because then I would have to do something. So instead I just sit in the little ball I make underneath all the blankets. It's quiet.

However, I hear the squeak of hinges as my door opens, and I know it's not Meiko, Miku, or Teto, or anyone. It's Len. I know what I should do. I should yell at him, scream at him to get out, say everything I know that will hurt him. But I don't. I can't. He closes the door quietly, then crawls under the covers next to me and slips his arms around my waist. I let him do this, I want this, want his touch that comforts me so. In both of our miseries against each other, we still seek comfort in each other. He snuggles his head next to mine, and I feel the fabric under my neck start to dampen as his tears stain the fabric. Surprisingly, my eyes leak tears too, even after I thought there were no more. We lay in silence, crying for everything lost and everything said and done, and we comfort each other this very last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin P.O.V

When I wake up, Len is gone, and so is the storm and rain from last night. My heart clenches as I gaze mournfully at the empty spot. I throw back the covers and shake my head. Maybe it was just a dream. But as I gaze out the widow, I see that everything is wet, so it wasn't a dream. As I get ready for school, I try to forget everything. I need a clear head! Maybe I should just ask for one on my birthday or something, no way I will get one on my own…

I grimace as I pull on my uniform, hating the sight of it as memories of the last two years flood back into my head. At least I'm a junior now; soon my torture will be over. I grasp my bow tightly before pulling it on, briefly remembering how I got it.

Len gave it to me on our first birthday after we came to live with the Vocaloids. I hadn't even thought to get him something; we had never even been able to celebrate before. It was the first gift I had ever gotten, and I told Len that in absence of a real gift for him, I promised that I would make sure we stayed together forever. Back then, that was our greatest fear, that we would be separated…

These melancholy memories flit through my brain as I watch him eat his cereal, topped with bananas, his favorite. I slowly drink a glass of orange juice as I stare at him from the corner of my eye. He suddenly catches my eye.

"Morning, Rin." He smiles. I feel a blush creeping up as I remember last night. I duck my head, hiding in the short blonde curtain of my hair.

"Morning, Len." I reply. He resumes eating quickly since we need to leave soon.

The ride is short as we pull up to the massive brick building that some call school. Concrete paths snake around it, and the windows gleam like dark eyes in the morning sun. Once inside, everyone scatters, including Len. He didn't say anything to me on the ride over. He sat in the front, and I in the back. I don't know what to think about us anymore. It's 7:45 and my head already hurts.

After slowly walking to my first class alone, I slide into a desk in the back, trying to blend in. The teacher talks on and on, and I try to concentrate. I think this is math, or maybe some type of science, but although I was determined to keep a clear mind, it kept straying to Len. He was so frustrating! But yet… I didn't want to go without him. I put my head on my desk. Why was life so complicated? I was happy when the lunch bell rang.

As I walk through the halls, I spot Len, his tall form dressed in the boys' uniform, his long strands of hair grazing his shoulders. I feel my heart tug me towards him. But before I decide to go talk with him, I see that he's surrounded by three girls, all of them garbing for his attention. I narrow my eyes. All of them look tacky, their shirts unbuttoned, skirts pulled up high. I feel so ugly next to girls like that I think as I glance down at my similar uniform. I look almost chaste. Why is he talking to them? He turns and his eyes meet mine. He shows no emotion, no regret, and I turn away. Let him do whatever he wants, I don't care. I go to the library and grab a book. I feel miserable, so I spend the rest of the period staring at the same page, seeing only his face.

The rest of the week is a blur, nothing new except that I may be more miserable in school now then I was last year. The teasing has escalated, with my careful shield around my heart softening with every blow. And it's only the first week of school. Hip hip hooray. By Friday, I am emotionally, physically, and mentally worn out. Len surprisingly looks the same, although I really shouldn't be surprised, his light is still on every night when I fall asleep. I once listened near his door to hear him crumpling up paper. I worry about him, there seems to be something wrong. I guess we can both use the weekend to relax, starting as soon as we walk out the doors.

Unfortunately, Meiko doesn't have the same idea. In order to prevent any "drifting apart,"  
>we must do things as a family. She decides that we are to watch a movie together tonight. I grimace hearing this news, and already start plotting ways to get out of it. But Meiko has already thought ahead.<p>

"If you decide not to share in this, I can give you something else to do! Something fun…" I shiver a bit at her words, who knows what she's come up with, sitting by herself all day, half drunk. Better to halfheartedly participate then suffer at the hands of Meiko. If only I had a road roller…

After dinner, I change into a camisole top and long pajama pants with oranges on them, my favorite. They are all soft and funny, my favorite pajamas. Then I get distracted, playing with my hair in the mirror, trying to make it look cute. It's only when I realize why I'm doing this that I stop and hurry downstairs, where almost everyone has already gathered. Of course, the only spot left is a small space beside Len.

Meiko nods towards the seat as I enter and stand awkwardly. I glance at the floor, it suddenly looks exciting. But then Len looks up at me and pats the seat beside him. I somehow can't refuse his offer, feeling the stupid butterflies in my tummy again as I slowly walk across the carpet, weaving in between Teto and Luka to reach him. I sit down then hold myself stiff, leaning away from him even though every particle of myself wants nothing more than to lean in to him. The movie has already started, illuminating the dark room, casting bright flashes of light on us. Len suddenly leans over between the small space between us and talks slightly over the noise.

"You can scoot over if you want." He whispers to me, moving his arm to the top of the couch. My throat is dry as I consider my options. Eventually I give in, gingerly laying myself by him. He wraps his arm around me, pulls me closer. I wiggle uncomfortably, which causes Kaito to look down and glare at us for the interruption. So much for not giving in. My head rests on his strong, firm chest that I feel through his thin t-shirt. To make matters worse, his fingers start lazily tracing patterns softly on my skin, leaving paths of tingles on my bare skin. I blink my eyes sleepily, relaxing as he does this, suddenly feeling drowsy. I inhale deeply, catching the good smell of him. Before I know it, my eyes are completely shut and I feel myself drifting, cradled in his warm arms…

When I wake up, I have the strangest feeling. Confused, I rub my eyes with my hand, then realize I'm in the living room. And laying on Len.

I freeze when I realize that we are lying on the couch, with him on his back, head propped up by the armrest, and me held tightly in his arms, lying practically on top of him with my head lying on his chest and my legs and feet snuggled between the side of the couch and his legs. He's asleep, breathing light, easy breaths. His lips are dangerously close to my head, so his warm breath caresses my forehead. I wiggle a bit; realizing one of my arms is wrapped around him too, while the other is tucked up by my face. When I try lifting my face from his chest, it feels hot, and he only tightens his arms around me. I relax back, realizing there's no way for me to get off of him without him waking up. Besides, it's not like I'm not enjoying it. My head snuggles perfectly into the crook of his neck and he's warm… I feel drowsy again; at least until I realize that everyone must have seen us like this. I flush and also remember Len with those girls at school. I start wiggling out of his arms, ready to flee to my room.

He shifts as I try to leave.

"Rin…" He mumbles in his sleep. He sighs. I clench my eyes shut, torn. Then carefully, I climb back up towards him, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"Love you Len." I murmur before slipping out of his arms. I glance back as I leave, his sleeping figure resting peacefully on the couch alone.

I spend the rest of the day with Miku and Luka, we go shopping for groceries and stuff. We consider it girl time because none of the boys are allowed to come anymore. Meiko banned them after Kaito put Len in a cart and they raced around the store while Meiko chased them, and when Gakupo got us kicked out after harassing the checkout girl. It's a peaceful day, but I don't see Len hardly at all until Sunday morning.

I'm drawing while lying on my tummy on top of my bed. It's a sunny day outside, and our only day without work or school. I carefully drag the pencil across the page, furiously erasing afterwards. I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I call. Len opens the door, peering in cautiously. I sit up.

"Hey Rin." He says, shutting the door behind him. I feel my palms start to sweat.

"Hey." I say, casually wiping my hands on the back of my lilac shorts. I'm also wearing a soft white blouse that is one of my favorites. He leans against the door.

"What are you doing?" He says, gazing at me beneath his bangs.

"Just drawing…" I reply, feeling awkward. Don't tell me this is just a social call! He sighs.

"What is it Len?" I say curiously. His face is troubled. He looks up mournfully.

"I can't write anything Rinny." He says, depressed. My heart pangs. Len loves to write, no wonder he looks so upset!

"You mean anything good?" I crawl towards the foot of my bed. "You're too hard on yourself Len." He shakes his head.

"No I mean nothing Rin, nothing at all. And it's been like this for a while." He rubs his hands on his face. "I've tried taking a break, but that still didn't work." I cross my legs. It's been a long time since we just talked like this.

"It'll be ok Len, you'll see! I think you're just stressed or have something on your mind that's just blocking you." He looks up at me, staring into my eyes from across the room.

"Yea maybe that's it…" There's a silence, with us gazing meaningfully at each other. He looks towards the window, breaking it.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rin, I didn't mean to dump my stupid problems on you." His voice sounds harsh. I take a deep breath, calming the anger that flares up.

"It's nothing Len." I say softly. "I really don't mind." I look down at the sketch pad. He sighs again.

"Can I stay here Rin? Just watch you draw or something?" I swallow nervously, then nod.

"You can fold my laundry." I say bossily, trying to hide my feelings. I nod towards the basket of clean laundry by my closet. He grins.

"Ok." He lifts the heavy basket easily, and carries it over to the bed. I stare at his strong arms. He plunks it down on the bed, making me bounce.

"Len! Be careful!" I say. He laughs then sits on the bed next to me. I lay down again on my stomach. He reaches into the basket, only to pull out a pair of my orange and white dotted panties.

"Hey Rin." He says. I glance up, then flush at this. I grab them from his hands, shoving it under me.

"You perv! Don't go touching my underwear!" He blushes too.

"Sorry Rin, I didn't mean too!" We sit in silence.

"Turn around." I order. He does, confused, and I pick all of my underwear and bras from the basket, then turn and shove them in a drawer in my dresser by my bed.

"Ok, now fold." He turns and glances at the basket cautiously. I resume my drawing as he picks up a shirt. He makes small piles of different laundry around us, covering the bed. Soon the basket is empty, but instead of leaving he just lays down beside me on his stomach, gingerly moving the small piles over. He rests his hands on his arms and watches me. It would be uncomfortable with anyone other than Len, but it's comforting to have him around. We lie in silence as music from downstairs floats through the door. Suddenly we both freeze. Oh no.

"Crap." Len says. We both fling ourselves off the bed to run out into the hallway and pound down the stairs. There's only one person who always listens to music when she cooks. We fly off the stairs into the kitchen, where we see the horrendous sight.

Meiko, fully donned in an apron and hat, spins around as our feet hit the tiled floor. She grins, a can of sake in one hand and a spatula in the other. A pan of blackened something sits in front of her on the stove.

"Hey you two! My gorgeous little babies!" We cringe, not only at the comment but also at the obvious fact that she's more than a little tipsy.

"Gakupo!" Len calls loudly. Meiko scowls.

"Why you gotta do that? It was GOING to be a surprise!" She giggles. Gakupo pounds up the stairs from his basement bedroom.

"What's burning?" He takes in the sight. "Damn. TETO!" Out of all eight of us, Teto is the best with drunken Meiko. She skips in through the screen door, her cute little pink skirt flying.

"Uh-oh! I'll get her!" She trots up to Meiko. Meiko glares at her through squinted eyes.

"I'm FINE Teto! No need for concern!" I eye the blackened pan as smoke begins to waft upward. Len pulls me gently to the side, away from it. I blush a bit.

Teto plucks both the sake and the spatula out of Meiko's hands. Meiko stares at her empty hands confused. She glances down, as if she's dropped them, then up again to spot it in Teto's hand. She lets the spatula go, but fights for the sake. Teto grabs her chin.

"NO! No more!" She says firmly. Meiko growls. Gakupo cringes, but Teto stares her down intently. I realize Len's arm is still holding mine.

"C'mon Meiko, you wanna watch TV? I'll watch it with you!" Teto says. Meiko huffs.

"Fine. But I get to choose the show!" Teto leads her away to her room. Gakupo runs over to reach and turn off the burner. Len and I turn quickly and try to sneak away.

"You two fix dinner." Gakupo says to our retreating backs.

"But we don't know how to cook!" Len says, waving his hands. "We could burn down the house!" Gakupo raises an eyebrow.

"Better you two then Meiko. Then the insurance covers it. Just don't let things get too steamy ok?" he wiggles his eyebrows at us and disappears. I huff.

"What do we do?" Len says helplessly, staring at the kitchen, which now seems foreign. I step back towards the stairs.

"Well I'll see you at dinner Len!" I turn to run up the stairs but Len catches my collar and spins me around. His hands grab my waist, his forehead rests against mine. I am suddenly really uncomfortable.

"Nope. Let's do it together Rinny." He grins, then brushes his lips against my forehead. I push him away, smacking him. He's still not allowed to do that!

He yanks open the fridge and peers in. I walk up behind him, looking over his shoulder. Other than many cans of sake, there are plenty of groceries we bought yesterday. Unfortunately, Len and I have no idea how to make something out of it all. I turn around.

"Len, get rid of that will you?" I point at the pan.

"Ugh sure, just stand over here so I don't drop it on you." He grabs my waist again, and I would swat him away, but I'm too afraid that he will drop that nasty stuff on me. He carefully carries it to the sink. I wrinkle my nose and shy away from his touch.

He looks at me and brushes his bangs out of his eyes. I turn back to the fridge to avoid his gaze.

"I guess we should just throw it all in a pot and hope for the best." I say. I glance back at him and he frowns.

"Maybe we should look in a cookbook." He walks over to the fridge and reaches up for one, his shirt rising up, exposing his ab muscles. I know I should look away but… I snap out of it and suddenly need to rummage through a drawer for a pot holder.

"Here's a good one Rin." I cautiously come up behind him to read over his shoulder. Some type of rice and fish combination. I hope he's planning to cook it, because it sounds complicated to me.

"OK… maybe you should cook the fish. I'll supervise!" I lift myself up to the counter and sit. I look at him pointedly. "Ok, go!" I say.

He rolls his eyes, but then they travel to my thighs. I grab the book out of his hands and place it on my lap. He looks away, embarrassed. I read the directions out to him, and he prepares and stars to cook. I'm shocked, because it appears that Len actually knows what he's doing. Or is just talented. He looks almost graceful as he rushes around the kitchen. Soon though, it's all done, and shoved into the oven, which I turned on myself. Len sighs and tightens his ponytail, which became loose in his hard work. I hold my arms out.

"Len, lift me down?" I put on my puppy dog face. I have the feeling this isn't a good idea, but… Len takes off the frilly apron I made him wear and walks over to me. But instead of lifting me down, the stupid boy places his hands on my waist and leans in, then kisses me again. I flush angrily, but feel my resolve easily slipping away. I throw my hands around his neck, pressing back passionately. He moves his hands to my back and my head leans against the cabinet behind me.

Suddenly, I hear a voice outside, coming up the steps. My eyes snap open, and I push him away.

"Damn it Len! Why-" He covers my mouth with his hand, gesturing with his head to the door silently. Of course. God forbid someone else know. Always has to be secret. I bite his hand, and he pulls it away.  
>"OW! Rin!" I push myself off the counter and run upstairs, retreating to my room. I slam the door, ready to throw myself into hiding again. But then I spot all the piles of carefully folded laundry, sitting all over my bed. Angrily, I sweep them all off my bed to the floor, irrationally throwing some against the wall. Once they are all off my bed, I stand there, panting angrily. My room looks like my closet threw up all over. There's a shirt hanging form my lamp, a dress from my ceiling fans. I refuse to get back into my bed again however. I'm still angry, and don't feel like hiding from Len. Instead I turn right back around and march out the door, making sure to close it on the way out. I don't want to give Len that satisfaction of seeing my abused clothes strewn across the room. I take the back way, sneaking out the front door before running to the backyard then down the path to the studio, because I feel like practicing. Maybe then I can get through all this anger.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I ignore Len for the rest of the day, and he does the same, which only fuels my anger. He shouldn't get to ignore me; I'm the one ignoring him. I go to bed angry, only to wake up exhausted. Good way to start a Monday.

School drags by, but for once, Len is far from my mind. Unfortunately, this is only because I'm too busy with hard schoolwork. I hate having to think so hard! I rather be lazy and watch TV instead. When the lunch bell rings, I feel another headache coming on.

As I'm waiting in line, I strike up a conversation with another boy who is a year older than me. We both had the same teacher last year. Suddenly, thoughts of Len begin to creep into my thoughts. This boy is friendly, and even cute in a weird way, but I keep comparing him to Len. A million things cloud my mind, He's not as sexy, not as gentle, or considerate; his eyes are just brown… not like Len's sapphire ones. Ugh why do I do this? I'm not even interested in him! And I'm so over Len, I'm tired of the games. I feel myself getting lost in thought as the boy in front of me speaks aimlessly, then trails off, looking over my shoulder.

Before I can turn and see what he is looking at, suddenly I feel a tug on my wrist. I turn, my skirt swirling, ready to rip my hand away.

"Come on Rin." Len says, pulling me away. The ends of his long shirt fly as he quickly pulls me away, his eyes staring straight ahead, his mouth set in an angry line.

"What? Why?" I say angrily. What was Len thinking? I dig the heels of my black flats into the tiled floor and pull against his hold, although I crave it. As he turns to look at me, I realize that he must have followed me then saw me talking to the other boy. His blue eyes flash, and I see him look at the other boy. Len was jealous. Frustrated against this possessiveness, I yank my hand back. He looks upset. How dare he? He gets to talk to a bunch of sleazy girls but I couldn't even talk to some random guy for five minutes. I could feel my temper rising. He starts towards me, opens those lips I love to say something, but I won't let him toy with me any longer.

"Rin-" I slap him, hard. He's doing it all over again. Playing with me, like I'm a toy. Kisses me, comforts me, acts like he loves me, but doesn't want to have a real relationship. I can feel the tears welling up again. I stand there like an idiot. I see that poor boy I was talking to inch away. Other students start whispering.

"Why?" I ask tearfully, before wheeling around and ducking into the nearest girls' restroom without waiting for an answer from his downcast face. I push the image from my mind as I scan the place. Luckily it's empty, so I can cry in peace. I get out my purple cell phone and call Luka.

"Rin? What's the matter?" Luka says , concerned.

"Can you come and get me? I-I don't feel so well." More like I can't function. At least not when the one I love keeps tormenting me.

"Of course sweetie. Lemme just- Meiko, where's the keys? WHAT? Rin, I've got to go, I'll be there as soon as I can ok? See you soon." She hangs up the phone and I lean up against the sink, refusing to look myself in the eye through the mirrors.

I sigh. Might as well go wait out front instead of hanging around a cold bathroom like a loner. However, if I run into Len one more time today, I'm going to scream. Better go around. Might take Luka a while to wrestle the keys away from Meiko or wherever they are anyways. I wipe the tears from my face and wonder when I will ever have a day where the stupid tears don't fall.

I'm walking the longest, most complicated route, weaving in and around dimly lit hallways strewn with paper, but when I turn a corner, I see Len. SHIT. He was looking around, his blond hair mussed and his phone in hand. Luckily he didn't see me, so I just run around the corner again, pressing my back up against the block wall, trying to settle my heart. He was alone. Was he looking for me? What else would he be doing around here? I wait until he's gone, and then continue on before successfully reach my destination. Unfortunately, as I push open the heavy doors to the outside, I see I'm not alone. Some boys I know and hate are sitting in front of the school. I have some classes with them, classes I've grown to hate. Why can't they just go away? They tease me all the time. And not the "Ha-ha secretly flirting" sort of teasing. The "I want you to cry because I'm stupid" kind. And sure enough, as soon as they see me, they set in.

"Hey, it's the little twin-whore!"

"Where's your boyfriend, huh?"

"Has he gone to change his last name so you two can be together?" They laugh cruelly. I clasp my books tightly, wishing I could punch them in their stupid faces. But I might have already hit my boy-hitting limit for today. I scan the street for Luka, or for anything to distract from my anger and hurt. But nothing catches my eye. However, I soon feel hot rancid breath on my neck and my blood runs cold as I feel someone finger my white bow. I turn slightly to see one of the boys standing right behind me. I'm frozen, partly because of anger and even further because of fear. I stumble backwards. He comes closer.

He grins and his buddies chuckle, so I smack his arm that reaches towards me hard. He pulls back.

"You Bitch! You're just a-" I close my eyes and hug my books to me, refusing to hear. I feel heated tears stinging my eyes. I feel helpless against these losers, and never felt so lowly. I open my eyes carefully, ready to run.

Len P.O.V

When you think of Rin, you don't think of something breakable, something fragile. You think of firecrackers, laughter, the sun. Something in your face that's loud and silly. Something you shake your head at but smile at, because you can't help but love it. Rin was demanding and bossy, and had many faults. But she was perfect. The way she could make you smile, the way she gave off light, the way she smelled like a summer's day. But whether you see it or not, she is fragile. She is sensitive, and can be very sweet and caring, if you catch her at the right time. Or at least she used to be. Memories of her sweet smiling face and happy laughter flashes across my mind as I see her now. But right now she's broken, just as much as I am. She looks defeated; her head turned away, her arms wrapped around herself, as if she holds herself together. Anger boils up in me, anger at her stupid tormentors, anger at the world, anger at all the time wasted, but mostly anger at myself. I'm the reason she looks like this now. I didn't protect her. I hurt her. I'm the reason she no longer smiles like she used to.

All of this flashes through my mind as I pull my hand back, clenched, and then smash it into the side of one of the taunter's face. He's hit from the side, never seeing it coming, and flies sideways, away from my outstretched arm, his mouth wide. I glare at the group with hate, not putting my arm down.

"Any of you ever look, speak, or touch her ever again, I will hunt you down and beat you until there's nothing left." I hiss, anger seething from every bone in my body. The guys all stare at me, half in awe and half in fear. I don't have a reputation for this type of stuff. Blood drips out of the guy's mouth as he holds his jaw. They shout meaningless remarks at me as they help their buddy up and scamper away, back into the building. My eyes immediately go to Rin.

She stares at me in shock, one hand covering her mouth. Her knees shake, and her free hand is clenched into a fist like mine. Her crystal blue eyes fill with tears, and she turns, then runs. Instead of watching her fly down the pavement, I drop my fist, pick up my feet and run after her. I don't want to lose her, not ever again. My feet pound the ground as I get closer to her. It's good Rin isn't that fast. I reach out and grab a hold of her arm. She turns as I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, tight as I can without squishing her.

"I'm so sorry Rin." I say in her ear. She stiffens at these words, then I feel her arms come up from her sides and wrap around me too, gripping my shirt. I pull my head back, gazing at her beautiful tear streaked face before I bring her lips to mine. She grips my back passionately, and kisses me back. I feel myself fill with heat as I lustfully hold her tighter, my hands aching to touch her even more. We stand in the middle of the parking lot, but I don't care if anyone sees. In fact, I feel like telling anyone and everyone.

When we pull apart, we stare intently at each other, then laugh. I place my hand gently on one of her flushed cheeks, and she leans into it and smiles. She covers my hand with one of hers, pressing lightly. I feel filled with courage and happiness.

"Rin, I love you." I say proudly. She gazes up at me, and smiles brighter.

"I know. And I love you too." She replies. But I'm not finished, even though just her smile is enough for me. I take a deep breath.

"Rin, I love you more than anything and anyone else. I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. You are more than enough for me. You are everything to me. I will never, ever leave you again. No one else matters. Can you forgive me?" My stomach turns as she looks at me intently. Then she slips both hands around my waist and presses herself up against me, her head resting on my chest.

"YOU BAKA!" She yells, raising and punching my face. It's a simple, light blow, and she lowers her fist immediately. Seeing my startled smile, she leans into me with tears welling up in her eyes. "Len, you…" She laughs weakly. I wrap my arms around her again, wishing we could just melt together. Our feet touch; they are so close, as she looks up and kisses me again.

Rin P.O.V.

Morning again. Light streams in through the windows, creating bright squares on my bed as I lay there, intertwined with my sheets and blankets. I blink sleepily, then pull my head back to look up behind me.

I see Len's face, his strong jawbone first, turned up at the ceiling. He gazes up at it thoughtfully, humming something, while he fingers a strand of my hair gently. I smile at this picture of him, causing him to turn his head and look at me, his chin resting on his chest, as mine does on his as well.

"I missed this room." He says happily, smiling down at me.

"Just the room?" I tease, squeezing his hand that has been clasped in mine all night.

"Just the room." He says, laughter in his voice. I pout, and duck my head under the blanket, pretending to be mad as I hide my smile by pressing my face up against his side.

"Rin…" he says, and I can still hear the smile in his voice. He uncovers my head and I close my eyes and tilt my face up, my cheek resting on his arm. I keep my eyes closed, waiting. He chuckles, then places his lips gently on mine. I smile into the kiss, then press mine back before pulling away to smile at him.

"So stubborn…" he sighs, but his eyes melt into mine before he nuzzles my neck. I giggle, and wrap my arms around him. I wish we could stay like this forever, just me and Len.

He slips his arm around my waist and sits up, cradling me in his arms. I give a small squeal of surprise as he does, then hastily pull down my shirt that was riding up.

"Mmm-hm." He says, kissing my ear. I smack his arm playfully.

"What are you doing?" I scold. He leans in, placing his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes. He grips me a little tighter.

"I'm going to carry you Rinny." He says, before leaning in closer to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing passionately before he pulls back.

"And where do you think you are carrying me?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him. He stands, and I kick my legs a bit, like a child throwing a tantrum. He grins at this.

"To breakfast! You can sit on my lap if you want…" I smack him again, blushing. He laughs, enjoying this. I turn my face towards his shoulder, my face red. He rubs my back reassuringly.

"Embarrassed Rin?" he teases. I bite his shoulder.

"OW! Rin!" I smile up innocently at him as he shrugs his shoulder towards his head, rubbing it.

"You deserved it." I pout. "Don't tease me." I defiantly toss my head a bit. Surprisingly, he grins at my pouting and pulls me closer, kissing me lightly on the lips before I can respond.

"I missed you Rin." He says, his blue eyes gentle. I nuzzle his shoulder.

"I love you." I say quietly, dropping my head so my hair falls to cover my face. He kisses my forehead and carefully places me on the floor. He keeps his hand on my waist as I smooth my clothes. I watch his lean muscles disappear as he grabs his shirt on the chair and pulls it on.

"Ready?" he asks, nodding towards the door. I nod back. He opens the door for me, and I check out before he follows me out into the hallway. He grabs my hand as we walk, and I inhale, surprised. It's been a long time since we've held hands so comfortably like this. I squeeze his hand, feeling a rush of happiness. He squeezes back.

As we reach the end of the hallway, I stop.

"Len, what do we say? Do we tell them?" I say anxiously, remembering our past. But Len only smiles.

"I say we do, but after breakfast, Ok?" I nod. He swiftly pulls me in to a kiss before heading out of the hallway.

Everyone is already awake, even Meiko. They all sit around the table as Kaito cooks breakfast. Miku looks worried as he does. Luka eyes the pantry, where the cereal is kept. Kaito constantly glances at the freezer, obviously wanting to add ice cream to his cooking. Teto looks up as we walk in, and a smile lights up her face. She pushes back her chair and approaches us.

"Good morning!" she trills, wrapping her arms around us each briefly. As she hugs me, she whispers:

"I see you and Len have worked it out Rinny!" I blush and stutter, but she is back into her chair before I can say anything.

Len glances at me curiously while sitting down at the table, then looks at me and then the chair beside him pointedly. I sit down cautiously, gazing around at the others as I do. Gakupo reads the newspaper, Luka gets up to "help" Kaito, and Miku ducks in and out of the freezer quickly, hiding the ice cream. Len grabs my hand underneath the table. I relax, feeling his warm hand against mine.

Soon breakfast is ready, complete with the ice cream Kaito found behind the paper towels. Luka hands out bowls and cereal while Kaito glares at us and Miku delicately tries his dish.

After breakfast, before Meiko starts her orders, Len clears his voice and grabs my hand again. Everyone turns to stare at him. He blushes.

"Um, Rin and I…We wanted to say something." He nudges me, and I glare at him. Why do I have to say it? Teto stares encouragingly, and nods excitedly. I'm still confused of how she knows.

"We… um… I mean, yesterday…" I stop, suddenly overwhelmed with shyness. I look down. There is an awkward silence, and Meiko taps her long nails on the wooden table. I get even more flustered as time passes. Len stands up suddenly, our hands still together.

"I love Rin! A-And we are together! If you disapprove we will leave! We don't care!" he huffs, his whole face red. I stand up, not wanting him to feel alone, and he pulls me towards him. He wraps his arms around me protectively, my back resting against his front. I flush too, not used to making such gestures in public.

Everyone stares, caught completely off guard. Suddenly Meiko laughs, a large bell sound.

"Finally! I thought you two would never get back together!" she sips her sake and Teto cheers. Len and I both breathe sighs of relief and surprise.

"You two are so cute!" Teto squeals, wrapping her skinny arms around us both, squeezing tightly.

Kaito and Miku laugh too, glancing at each other as they do. Luka looks thoughtful, staring at us with a loving smile.

"I hope you two weren't serious about leaving. We would really miss you." She says. Len shakes his head, his straight locks hiding his face. With my free hand, I reach up to brush them away, tucking them behind his ears. Len leans into my gesture, and grins at me. Kaito suddenly punches Len in the arm.

"No wonder you never wanted me to set you up on a date! You sly dog!" he says, grinning. Miku socks him.

"Len is no dog! They are in love silly!" She says. Kaito grins and kisses her nose lightly. Len leans down and kisses my cheek. I place my hands on his arm and lean into him.

Gakupo just slowly smiles at us and nods. Although he said nothing, I somehow feel embarrassed, like he said something pervy anyways. Stupid Gakupo. Meiko begins her order of business, listing off everything to be done. I turn around to face Len, his arms still laced around me.

"Was it really that bad?" I say.

"Not really. But totally worth it. Now I can do this." I open my mouth for a protest, already knowing what he's going to do. He leans me back, still safely caged in his arms and kisses me passionately in front of everyone. I hear them whistle and cheer. My face blushes, yet I move my lips back against his for the moment. He straightens us back up. I glare at him, crossing my arms after he releases me. He grins and wipes off his lips.

Meiko glares, irritated by the interruption before continuing. Len sits and grabs my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Might as well get used to it Rinny, because I hate letting go of you." He whispers in my ear as I struggle slightly against his close hold.

I give in and snuggle into his chest, watching everyone else. I twist my head up to see Len, smiling. I smile too, happy that we are together, and happy to see that expression on his face.

Later, I walk into the house after a costume fitting, hoping to find Len. I search everywhere, looking first in the main halls, then our bedrooms. As I look into mine, I already see that Len has started moving some of his things back into our room. I smile, seeing his papers already littering the floor and desk area, and seeing his yellow pillow next to mine. I glance at his room, but it's empty. I climb the second staircase up to all the empty rooms that we only use occasionally. As I climb the stairs, holding carefully onto the handle, I hear something. I stop mid step and listen hard as sunlight streams through a small window at the top of the staircase. Strains of beautiful music filter down. We have a grand piano stashed up here, but hardly anyone uses it. I skip up the rest of the stairs, and turn into the first doorway.

The room has many windows, which allows bright sunbeams to stream in, and they bounce off the dusty but glossy black grand piano that sits in the center of the empty room. Len sits behind it, his hands flitting across the white keys. He has a peaceful, happy look on his face, a small smile on his lips. Although the sight of him makes my heart flutter, what takes me in the most is the music. It's upbeat, like I like, familiar somehow, and couldn't be written by anyone other than Len. He stops playing and looks up when I enter the doorway, my bare feet making small light sounds on the wooden boards. His smile grows.

"Hey Rin." He pats the spot next to him, and I pad across the room to slide in next to him. He kisses my forehead, then turns to the handwritten music sheets in front of him.

"Will you sing this for me Rin?" He says hopefully. I look at the music and the lyrics for the vocal part. It's beautiful. I glance up shyly.

"When did you write this?" I say curiously.

"It's been in my head since yesterday, and I wrote it down this morning after you had to leave."

"Oh…" I trail off, not sure what that means. He looks at me, his blue eyes intense.

"It's about us Rinny. I mean, the lyrics are kinda coded so no one really understands but…" he looks at the keys. The space between us is small, and I shiver, feeling his arm brush up against mine, making my skin tingle.

"I'll sing it." I say suddenly. His face lights up, and he places his hands on the keys. Glancing at the lyrics, I begin to sing, the notes echoing in the empty room.

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyouwaon

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyouwaon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline

mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyouwaon…"

I now know Len loves me. He tells me and I know. It's in every touch, every embrace, every passionate kiss. It's the look in his eyes when he sees me, it's the way he knows me to the core, with all my flaws, and still loves me all the same. As I wrap my arms around him, I hear his heartbeat, a familiar rhythm that matches my own through his skin and the fabric of his clothes. He lifts his hands off the keys to wrap them around me.

I love Len more than anything, so much that it would overwhelm me if I thought about it too much. I feel like laughing all the time, my chest bursting with happiness. I love everything about him, and I someday wish to somehow return all the love he gives to me right back to him, so we can share it. As I clutch him, I smile through happy tears for one that threatens to burst. I have never felt so safe. I lean back in his arms, so I can reach up to trace his face, carefully memorizing it, in case we ever need to be apart for any second. He smiles, and so do I, but we don't say a word. The silence envelopes us as stare at each other intensely, because we don't need any words to say I love you.

I smile at him, and feel flutters of happiness his lips break into a happy smile. I lean forward eagerly and wait, my chin lifted. He just grins a bit more, teasing me. I raise my eyebrows, giving him a look. He carefully places both of his gentle hands on my cheeks, cradling my face, and leans forward to softly press his warm lips against mine. I throw my arms around his neck, and we mutually push our bodies forward, meeting in the middle, as close as we can be. After our lips part for a much needed breath, he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Rin." He then kisses the side of my jaw gently. I suddenly feel a rush of tears, as feelings rush inside me. I kiss his cheek and whisper the same back into his ear, meaning every syllable.

"I love you Len."

And we sit there together, intertwined as we are in each other's lives, in the room full of sunshine and a piano.


End file.
